


They Didn't See It.

by sonicsandspoilers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsandspoilers/pseuds/sonicsandspoilers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes she married a nice man and she lived happy enough, but I would see her sad sometimes. I feel like she missed out on true love..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Didn't See It.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little oneshot based on Alex's confirmed engagement to a non-famous Brit.  
> This is sort of an AU, or a future setting at least.  
> Salome is an accomplished actress being interviewed. Alex has passed away a few years before and Matt is say 70-ish.

"And now our special guest, rising actress, Salome Haertel!"  
The audience claps and rises out of their seats, obviously excited at their opportunity to be breathing the same air as the lovely actress.

Salome walks, head held high, in a lavender pullover, and black slacks. Her small heels adding an inch to her height.  
She had grown into a brilliant young woman and equally brilliant actress, following in her mother's footsteps, and those were big shoes to fill.  
After her mother passed away a year and a half ago, she also grew in independence, always carrying her mother's strong belief in going with your gut with things.

She sat down on the couch next to the show's host.

"Well Ms. Haertel you look lovely tonight. Your hair looks spectacular."  
She giggles at the compliment, remembering how she used to hate that she got her mother's lavish curls. "Thank you love."  
"We're all so excited to watch your newest film, which airs in what? 4 months? If you haven't watched the trailer for it, I suggest you do during commercials because it looks marvelous! How does it feel to be rising into a big star? Becoming a household name?"  
"They've been some big shoes to fill honestly, perhaps too big," she starts," but I'm getting through it. I find it helpful to stay true to myself the whole way through. Regardless of opinions, society, just all obstacles in general."  
"Wonderful wonderful. I can see your not letting the fame get to your head, and I think that that's your mother's philosophy there right?"  
"Absolutely. She would always be there offering advice whenever it was needed. She'd been through it all, and she was just wonderful support. I'm a humble person, just as she was. I'm sticking to that until my last breath."

"Speaking of your mother, if that's comfortable with you, we know of her passing recently."  
She smiles softly. "Not really recent, it being a little over a year ago, but of course we can talk about it."  
"It made people all over the world sad. All the ER fans and the Doctor Who fanbase. Legendary actress she was, even greater of a woman. Excellent role model for women anywhere and everywhere. All we want to know is that if she lived happily, and how has she influenced your career."

"My mother's been a great influence on me. Whenever I hit a corner or a plateau, she was always supporting me, and just making me feel better. Always the best mother, she was. She didn't even have to try. She kept me focused on what mattered, and it all ended up working out in the end. What was amazing is she was always strong, always kept her smile and sense of humor. She settled down with a nice man, treated her well, and she never really stopped acting. She lived happily enough, even towards her last days," she says tearing up, "Her husband, my stepdad was a good man. Always supporting her and providing what she needed. They were lucky to be in each other's lives. Yes she married a nice man and she lived happy enough, but I would see her sad sometimes. I feel like she missed out on true love. You see on one of her projects she met a lovely young man. I was only just child, I think ten to thirteen I was. She was always happy and comfortable around him. But she convinced herself it couldn't be. It was so sad because I always saw the way her face lit up when he was in the room. She tried to convince herself it was unethical because he was so much younger, but I could tell it didn't matter to her deep down inside. He was wonderful. His name was Matt. Matt Smith."  
The crowd simultaneously "awe's" at the mention of his name.  
"I called him Matty, and well they were honestly, as I look back, perfect for each other. The happiness and love came naturally between them. Both of them knew it, but never did anything. I think they loved each other, and continued to until now. And will always love each other. I'm so glad to have had Matty, and my stepdad. But I wish my mother had just went with her heart. If she were here, she's be so mad at me for saying this to the public, but I just felt the need to express this. Because I know Matt will be watching. Looking over his little Poppet. Well guess what Matty, Alex loved you. She always had." She smiled softly at the camera, blowing a kiss.  
The crowd cheers as the host of the show thanks Salome for her time and the wonderful story.

\---------------------------------------------------

And Salome was right. Matt had been watching from the comfort of his living room.  
He smiled a really big smile.

Matt got up and got in his car, a rose in his hand, and drove to the cemetery.  
He walked around until he saw the headstone he wanted to see.

"Alex Kingston" it read.  
And his old eyes started to well up.

He set the rose down, imagining what she would say if he were actually giving it to her. Remembering the time he gave her a rose on the set of Who on Valentine's day. 

He touches her headstone softly and says, "There were so many things I wanted to say to you Kingston, but I guess I was too late. I remember how I used to look at you. And you were beautiful. You always were. I miss you so much Alex."  
His voice breaks but he doesn't wipe away his tears that have begun to fall freely on top of the rose petals.  
"I just wanted to say that I'll be joining you soon. And we'll be oh so happy once we're reunited. I love you. So much and I hope you can hear me somehow. I love you and I always will with the entire of my being. See you around Alex Kingston."  
In the back of his head, he can imagine her kissing him, he can feel it-feel her saying, "Goodbye sweetie," in return.

He walks and gets in his car and drives. Taking the long way around, passing by the studio where they first met. Memories flash but he keeps driving. Smiling the whole way home, expecting his wonderful little Poppet to stop by soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The interview she confirmed it in is at http://www.dailymail.co.uk/home/you/article-2719039/Alex-Kingston-I-ve-lived-tough-stuff-survived.html 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
